shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Amakuchi Rena
Strictly no editing ' '''Property of Jcy1998 ' '''Amakuchi Rena (甘口麗奈, Amakuchi Rena) is a very violent and cruel swordswoman and musician. She ate the Bushi Bushi no Mi and is also known as Gekikara. Appearance Rena is a young pretty woman with black hair reaching her middle back with a small portion on her bangs pin back and hazel eyes. She has two scars on her face from a fight in the past. One above her left eye and the other horizontally above her left eyebrow. Her appearance is somewhat like a Japanese school uniform called a seifuku. Rena wears a black sleeveless sailor shirt with red lines on the collar and matching skirt with a couple of black shiny leather belt hanging off her waist. She also wears a dark green jacket with a silver Chinese dragon on the back soaring over a mountain, black thigh length socks and a pair of black knee high lace boots. There is also a black bracelet on her right wrist, a silver necklace with the word "ROCK" and multiple ear studs. Rena is known to always be covered in blood after a fight. Personality Rena is extremely violent and brutal. She is feared by both humans and monsters for her strength used only for violence. She is far more insane than Tanashi and loves violence, which is the only reason she fights. While fighting, Rena would laugh constantly and has a habit of biting her nails. Being destructive, she loves to break things and acts like a mentally unstable patient. Generally, Rena only sees nothing more than fighting in her eyes and takes interest in fighting anyone regardless of size or age. This makes her an extremely difficult individual to approach without getting attack. Besides her love of violence and fighting, Rena has a deep interest for music. She is able to play the piano as well as a flute, although she plays it according to her mood. People can then determine weather or not she is calm enough to be approached or stay away when she starts playing loud music randomly. If approached while playing violently, Rena might use her musical instruments to attack people. While doing something dangerous, Rena claims it to be fun such as falling from great height or simply being hurt. At these moments, she tends to act somewhat childish and goes along to pull people into her activities. While approaching people who are scare of her, Rena seems to treat them softer than she does to those who show hate. It seems as if she's trying to act nice, offering them spicy rice crackers. All in all, Rena shows fondness of people who share similar traits to her. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Having eaten the Bushi Bushi no Mi, Rena is extremely skilled yet somewhat reckless in using swords. She prefers to use swords that are very long, even longer than herself and enables her to strike her opponents from afar. It seems however that Rena does not have a fixed sword style and basically mixes her skills around. She is still dangerous while using swords, cutting down her enemies without care. Hand to Hand Combat Most of the time, Rena prefers to fight without the use of any weapons. Her combat skills either consist of punching or kicking but has been shown while fighting the stronger opponents to be using proper Martial Arts. No matter what type of fighting style she uses, Rena always end up almost killing her opponents. Aside from skill, Rena tends to frighten people with her violent nature and laugh so much they lose their guards and allow Rena to hurt them more than she should. Physical Strength Rena's strength exceeds that of a grown man. Like most, she is able to knock people out with a single punch although she goes over the limits and goes along to torture her opponents. Rena doesn't seem to have any limits as she is able to preform multiple acts of superhuman strength even on a regular basis. A single punch to the face from her is strong enough to break someone's skull and cause them to be hurt serious or have wounds that are life threatening. Like her swordsmanship, Rena doesn't use a specific type of fighting style and mix them around to create different types of combat. Her strength mostly came from wearing heavy armor due to the Bushi Bushi no Mi. To Rena, her strength is what makes her the person she is and being proud of it, will kill anyone who dares take her strength away from her. Agility Rena lacks agility as opposite to strength. Due to being mentally unstable at times during a fight, Rena would sometimes lose her sense of balance and with the heavy armor of the Bushi Bushi no Mi, she would simply fall to side from the weight. While being serious however, Rena can simply dodge attacks as if she's teleporting and react to attacks quickly and swiftly. Endurance For someone who loves violence, pain does not exist to Rena. She basically ignore any wound she has, sometimes even laughing when she gets any. Rena even becomes more violent as she gets hurt as if she's adsorbing the attacks she gets and shooting them back. While not sneeking victory, Rena doesn't really cares what happens besides violence. By right, Rena is suppose to have high defenses because of her Devil Fruit's ability to create protective armor, Devil Fruit For further information: Bushi Bushi no Mi Summary The Bushi Bushi no Mi allows the user to create armor and weapons used by samurais on their body or on another person's body. They are also able to change its size. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Character Design Major Battles Quotes "Are you mad?" Trivia *Loves spicy food. *The word Gekikara means "Spicy". *Base on Gekikara from Majisuka Gakuen. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page y-- Category:Pirate Category:Swordsmen Category:Musician Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Jcy1998